Slytherin
by Taralia
Summary: Cuando la guerra llama a la puerta y nadie quiere dejarla pasar, poco importa si el que hay al otro lado es bueno, malo o no se puede clasificar. Que no hayan hecho algo para evitarla y no hayan salvado vidas no significa que no la vivieran. -Slytherins-.


_Año nuevo, proyecto nuevo :) ?. Eso algo que salió hace tiempo, en realidad, pero ahora la idea está mejor estructurada y todo pensado. Como deduciréis por el título, está centrada en los Slytherins. Pero, eh, tranquilos, no saldrán únicamente ellos, sino que intentaré meter a todos los personajes que pueda. No me gusta centrarme sólo en unos pocos en un fic largo. Porque, sí, aunque aún no sé cuántos capítulos exactamente, será largo (al menos más de cinco xD). Está ambientado durante la guerra, como veréis, desde un punto de vista Slytherin y sin centrarme únicamente en Draco Malfoy._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, todo es de J.K.R_

_Y, sin más, os lo dejo._

* * *

**Slytherin**

**Capítulo uno: **_Inevitable_

.

Hace tiempo que las cosas no están bien, tanto que no recuerda cuándo empezó todo. O sí; la cosa comenzó, tal vez, cuando esos colores cayeron sobre ellos. Y no es fácil mirar hacia un lado y ver como todo el mundo te gira el rostro, mira hacia otro lado y le da igual qué pueda pasarte. Aunque, sinceramente, eso a él no le importa mucho. Nada.

Gente muere cada día, sangre se derrama cada minuto y los señalan como si ellos fuesen los culpables, como si fueran sus manos las manchadas. Siempre ha sido así, nunca cambiará. Daría igual si fuese uno de ellos quien destruye a Lord Voldemort, porque jamás serían bien vistos.

_Conveniencia. Hipocresía. Traidores. Serpientes. Siempre Slytherins. _

Por eso, Theodore Nott hace tiempo que deja de preocuparse por lo que piensen de él. En realidad, nunca le importó. Da igual si esas Gryffindors de quinto murmuran cuando pasa a su lado, si siente las miradas de desconfianza de los profesores clavadas en él, si son sus propios compañeros los que dudan. Si nadie confía en él, ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo ellos? Es mejor callarse, dejar que las cosas sigan así; prefiere ser la lacra de la sociedad a que lo miren con lástima.

_¿Compasión? Nadie la ha pedido. ¿Confianza? Qué más da. ¿Amistad? No la necesita. ¿Amor? Eso sólo destruye._

Casi se huele la guerra que se desatará tarde o temprano, pero también está claro que él no estará ahí para verla. No luchará porque no está de ningún lado. Cree que Voldemort -y sólo dice su nombre en su mente– es un imbécil que no tiene otra cosa más interesante que hacer que matar gente. ¿Por qué sino se arriesgaría a ser asesinado por un niñato que no tiene ni puñetera idea de magia y más ciego que una lechuza sin ojos? A Potter le pasa algo parecido –o quizá no, pero nunca le ha caído bien–; se echa toda la responsabilidad sobre los hombros, casi puede verlo, y de verdad cree que el mundo depende de él, como si tuviese algún tipo de superpoder único y especial. Falta de atención, eso es lo que le pasa. ¿Por qué sino se arriesgaría a ser asesinado por el mago malo más malo que lo único que quiere es pasar el rato? Son los dos completamente idiotas.

Pasa una página del libro y sigue leyendo, pero la verdad es que le importa menos que nada lo que diga el idiota que lo escribió. Todo lo que se hace en Howgarts es perder el tiempo. O la vida, en su defecto. Tal vez, incluso la cabeza. En realidad, se puede perder también la dignidad, como Lavender Brown cuando se pasó media clase intentando adivinar qué colonia usaba. (Y ese día no llevaba ninguna). O como Susan Bones, cuando la rechazaron en medio del Gran Comedor y a voces. Imbéciles, sin clase y que se dejan en ridículo sólo por intentar ligar con alguien que pasa de ellos, eso son la mitad de alumnos del colegio. Gente que no merece la pena.

Cuando los alumnos vieron la guerra casi encima, rozándoles los talones y las varitas casi clavabas en sus cuellos, apuntándoles, se dieron cuenta de que esa chica que les tiraba los trastos desde hacía cuatro años era guapísima. O fea, que es lo más posible. Pero, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Y vaya si se lo habían tomado al pie de la letra. Pero eso en Slytherin no pasaba, claro que no. Por eso mismo, a Theodore seguía dándole igual si, de vez cuando, Daphne le miraba de reojo cuando no tenía algo que hacer. O directa y fijamente, que era peor. Mucho peor. Le ponía nervioso saber que tenía sus ojos azules clavados en la nuca, el peso de su mirada encima de su cuerpo. Y lo peor es que no podía decirle nada, porque las palabras se atragantaban en la garganta y lo siguiente era confusión y estupidez. Por su parte, claro. Ella, que parecía ajena a sus discusiones internas, sólo quería que le dirigiera la palabra, que se girara para mirarla y soltara que lo dejara en paz. Porque eso para ella era prácticamente un acoso. Y así lo sentía él.

La guerra llegaba, casi estaba en las puertas del colegio, maleta en mano y cara de matarlos a todos sin miramientos. Y Theodore podía verla. Casi. Últimamente, todo era _casi_; casi muerto, casi suspenso, casi triste, casi alegre, casi apunto de estallar, casi queriendo matar a alguien, casi mirando a Daphne en una clase… Hasta que el _casi_ se convirtió en _todo_, completo. O algo parecido. La miró de frente, despacio –o eso pareció– y no fue él quien apartó la mirada. No esa vez. La guerra, que llegó uno de los peores días de su vida, lo jodió todo. Esta vez, no _casi_, sino del _todo_.

Ese día, y podrá recordarlo hasta después de muerto y enterrado, nadie estaba preparado. De repente, rápido, inesperado. Fueron gritos de histeria, gente llorando y corriendo por los pasillos, hechizos que volaban de un lugar a otro, varitas por los aires, también por el suelo. Pero eso no era lo grave; no le preocupaba que la chica que tenía enfrente muriera, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría, porque Pansy no se movería de ahí; lo malo, lo peor que podía pasar, era dejar Howgarts. Sí, el castillo de pacotilla que casi se caía a trozos, lleno de tías que sólo pensaban en estar bien peinadas y ser conocidas por todo el mundo y también por tíos que sólo pensaban en estar mal peinados porque parecía ser la moda y conocer a todas las tías, por muy idiotas que fuesen. Para qué mentir; el peinado era para imitar a Potter. Lo de las tías… pues no. Eso era por propia estupidez.

_Maldito sea el gilipollas que empezó esto. Y toda su familia también._

La verdad es que no tenía muy claro el motivo de ese repentino… ¿sentimiento? Eso era decir demasiado, así que prefería dejarlo en cambio de opinión sobre el colegio. Seguramente, e ignorando muchas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza al fijarse en el comportamiento de los demás, se debía a los seis años y algo que había pasado ahí, a lo poco que le gustaba ir a su casa y que, por lo menos, en ese lugar había gente. La mayoría imbéciles, sí, pero alguien. En su casa sólo estaba su padre y los elfos. Y bien sabía el propio Salazar que hacerse amigo de ésos no era su prioridad. Allí estaban sus compañeros, algunos casi amigos y Potter. Porque, por favor, no se podía juntar a los simplones alumnos con Potter, salvador del mundo y héroe mundial. A su lado todos eran simples chicos de dieciséis años que van al colegio a aprender para hacer algo en el futuro. ¡Qué cosa más insignificante es eso para él!

Ahora ya no había libros, ni siquiera los ojos de Daphne. (En realidad sí, pero había cosas más importantes en ese momento. Como la guerra, por ejemplo). Si sus conocimientos e intuición no le fallaban, Potter estaba metido hasta las orejas en eso. Seguramente, él sería el protagonista y único salvador en todo aquello. Y, joder, más vale que se diera prisa, porque el colegio casi se les caía encima. Ahora en serio.

Un grito, otro. Ni de coña iba a salir de la sala común; ni siquiera si Lavender le amenazaba con besarle hasta que se le pegara el olor de su colonia. Aunque, bueno, al menos así no le acosaría en clase preguntándole cuál usaba. Se estiró un poco más en el sillón y se quedó quieto, al igual que Zabini, que casi tenía los ojos cerrados. Theo se apostaba todos los Potter del mundo a que empezaría a gritar como un histérico en menos de tres segundos.

_Uno…Dos…Tres._

— ¡Que estamos aquí sentados como imbéciles mientras intentan matarnos! —gritó, pero sin levantarse del sillón —. ¿De verdad os vais a quedar aquí hasta que vengan y os rajen?

Daphne, sentada en el suelo y con las piernas encogidas, y aún así pareciendo estar en el sillón más caro y bonito del mundo, rodó los ojos.

— Zabini, si vienen aquí, que lo dudo mucho, no te rajarán. Te lanzarán un Avada y ya está. Relájate, eso es rápido.

El chico se encogió un poco en el sillón y después se irguió con dignidad al ver la sonrisa de la chica.

—No digas estupideces, Daphne. Además, a mí no me van a hacer nada porque… ¡Si vienen entregamos a Pansy!

La aludida dio un respingón y miró con los ojos abiertos al moreno, que la señalaba. — ¡No digas tonterías! A mí no me querrían para nada, en cambio tú puedes ser útil. O mejor, les damos a Theo, a ver si eso también le resbala.

El chico arrugó los labios. —No creo que se dé la oportunidad. —Y rezaba para que así siguiera siendo —. ¿Para qué iban a venir aquí, a la sala común de Slytherin? —Estaba claro, o eso pensaban, que antes iba a la biblioteca —. No sé, no creo que… —siguió Theo.

—Sí, sí, pero no empieces con tus cosas —lo cortó Zabini —. Además, seguro que Potter ya está luchando —aseguró —. Deberíais sabed todos los pasos después de tanto tiempo. Primero Potter se hace el valiente para impresionar a los demás. Segundo, después de luchar y unas cuantas palabras para demostrar lo buena persona que es, Potter va en desventaja y los malos van ganando. Tercero, Potter remonta, como en el Quidditch, porque, seguramente, roba un frasco de Felis Felicis antes de cada pelea, y gana. Y, por último, Potter vuelve con sus discursos de "yo no he hecho nada pero os he salvado la vida a todos" y de "no me deis las gracias más, pero arrodillaros ante mí".

Daphne alzó una ceja y prefirió ignorar el comentario del chico. —Eh, claro. Pero, ¿qué se supone que pasa? Todo así, de repente… ¿Estáis seguros de que son mortífagos?

—Seguro —Pansy asintió con la cabeza, aunque nada le aseguraba que así fuese —. Debería decirle a Draco que… ¿¡Dónde está Draco!? —Se levantó del sillón y paseó la mirada por la sala, pero entre los alumnos que había allí no lo vio.

—Y ahora se da cuenta de que no está —Zabini chascó la lengua –. Lo siento mucho, Pansy, pero Malfoy… Malfoy… ha… muerto —dijo con voz dolida y dramatismo —. Lo buenos es que te ha dejado su lechuza como herencia —sonrió.

Pansy soltó un gruñido y le dio un manotazo, después se volvió a sentar, preocupada. — ¿Y si está ahí fuera? ¿Y si le hacen algo? ¿Y si…? ¿¡Por qué ninguno de vosotros sabe dónde está!?

—Yo no lo sé porque no me importa mucho —contestó Zabini, que ya no parecía preocupado en absoluto —. Prefiero que el muerto sea él, no yo.

Daphne le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. —Pansy, deja de gritar. Draco estará… no sé, pero no le va a pasar nada. Más que nada porque no creo que el objetivo sea él —intentó tranquilizarla Daphne, que no tenía nada de ganas de escuchar gritar a la histérica de Pansy.

La morena asintió, no muy convencida. Se planteó la idea de salir de ahí a buscarlo, pero al final decidió que lo más apropiado era quedarse ahí, esperando. Por si acaso.

A Theo la situación le parecía estúpida. Y no le gustaba. Si de verdad pasaba algo malo, malo de verdad y cerraban el colegio, tendría que volver a casa. No es que fuese un martirio o motivo para cortarse las venas en un cuarto de baño y después rogar para que lo dejaran morir sentado en la taza del retrete, pero perdería muchas cosas. No, mejor eso también prefería dejarlo en que ganaría menos.

Lo que parecía ser el fin del mundo mágico quedó reducido a una muerte: la de Albus Dumbledore. Todo era confuso; alumnos de aquí allá, gente llorando… Y cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya había pasado un mes y el curso había terminado. Pero Howgarts ya no era sólo el castillo de piedra que casi se caía a pedazos con gente imbécil. Ahora era el castillo de piedra que se caía a pedazos y con un imbécil menos.

Lo que antes había parecido la guerra, resultó ser sólo una pequeña batallita, un entrenamiento para lo que venía. Pero, a pesar de ser serpientes para siempre, la guerra y las cosas malas, muchas veces, también les tomaban por sorpresa.

Potter ya no estaba, sus dos amigos _lameculos_ tampoco; ahora sólo estaban ellos, los demás, los que no solían enfrentarse a aquellas cosas, en ese edificio antiguo y frente a todo lo que se avecinaba. Sin el niño deforme, sin el viejo imbécil y demente, casi sin control. Y, mientras que los días pasaban, Theo no sabía qué era peor; si tener que aguantar a los gilipollas de ese trío, o tener que aguantar todo lo que venía. La guerra ahora sí que estaba ahí, frente a sus narices, mirándoles de cerca. Se había dicho que no estaría presente, que no vería caer a gente de cerca; tal vez, ni siquiera de lejos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Pero ahí estaba ella, desatándose ante sus ojos. Nadie resultó estar preparado, a pesar todo. Porque, ya sea vestidos de rojo, azul, verde o amarillo, la mayoría eran chicos que querían aprender de la vida, no destruirla. Y lo que no querían era que la vida les destruyera a ellos.

En esos momentos, eso parecía difícil.

* * *

Sé que da un cambio muy brusco cuando muere Dumbledore. Que haya nombrado que la guerra llega, no quiere decir que directamente pase a ella, habrán una serie de capítulos antes de ellos. De momento, seguimos en el verano de sexto curso, que supongo que ya se cuenta como el séptimo.

Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que decir de momento. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá exactamente la historia, simplemente los que necesite para contarla, no más ni menos. Intentaré publicar seguido, no dejar mucho espacio entre capítulo y capítulo. Y también espero no fracasar en esto.

Tanto si os ha gustado la historia como si no, espero reviews con vuestra opinión, quiero saber qué os ha parecido, de verdad. Así que, como no es gratis y tampoco cuesta mucho esfuerzo, dime lo que piensas, que eso siempre está bien.

Y, espero, nos vemos pronto :) ¡Feliz año!

**Taralia.**


End file.
